U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,335 discloses battery cable terminations which find particular use with maintenance-free wet cell storage batteries of the type having threaded stud terminals. U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,097 discloses stackable battery cable terminations for use in connecting a plurality of batteries together by means of a plurality of cables having terminations which are stacked on top of one another over the terminal studs of the batteries. While these terminations ostensibly prevent the acidic fumes from the batteries from corroding the terminations, such corrosion has continued to be a problem. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a battery cable termination which would hermetically seal the metallic portions of the termination from the atmosphere thereby to reduce, if not eliminate, corrosion of the termination by any acidic fumes which escape from the battery.